The Kuroichi Clan
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: A neko woman finds Ichigo bleeding to death after a fight with Kenpachi and brings him home not knowing who he is. After she helps him Ichigo lives up to his name by protecting her as well. This is non-yaoi. Ichigo x Emiko!OC


**Ochibi-chan:** It's 3:30 am and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to post some old stuff. It along with my Toshiro /KiyomiOC are stuff I wrote back in 2009 or something. Old stuff! I was 15 then, wow.

**Ichigo:** Well I'm glad you remembered this Ichigo, I mean really!

**Ochibi-chan:** I still think you're gay.

**Ichigo: ***pout *

**Ochibi-chan:** Only proves my point.

**Emiko:** *sigh * Ichigo, I'm lonely come here.

**Ichigo:** Okay! :3

**Ochibi-chan:** Anyways I don't own anything bleach except for Emiko and Kiyomi of course.

* * *

><p>Slipping a toque over her ears and curling her tail under her shirt around her waist the neko woman left the house, for groceries… even a cat has to buy food. Her long black hair brushing past her shoulder blades, walking down the street she quickly turned down an alley and sighed. A damn carrot haired freak lay on the ground, she froze wrinkling her nose—she smelt blood. Running towards the form she saw an unconscious guy near her age, leaning down she checked his pulse. It was steadily beating.<p>

"Up we go." She lifted him up supporting him with her shoulder, dragging him towards her house. Pushing the door open she placed him on the guest bed, running to the bathroom she soaked a cloth with water and went back to the room. She began wiping the blood off his face noticing how handsome he was. "You poor thing." She brushed orange hair from his closed lids. His eyes began to open emitting brown eyes warily watching her; she stepped back and smiled at him.

He sat up and groaned placing his hand to his wet forehead; the woman must have washed all the blood off. Damn Kenpachi left him in the alley after their fight, and he happened to be hit in the head left to bleed!

"Hello." She said softly. He groaned in pain, rubbing his temple.

"Where am I, and who are you?" He grunted.

"My name is Emiko_ (Beautiful—Smiling child) _Kuroichi_ (Black one)_. You are currently in my house."

"Oh… My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He ran a hand over the back of his neck, as if he were nervous. Emiko smiled and sat on the chair close to the bed, making sure the toque was on she continued.

"Well Ichigo, I would like you to stay here for a bit, so that you can heal. Your wounds were quite deep but I patched them up as best I could. I would like to watch them progress so you don't get an infection."

"Uh… Sure. But my dad owns a clinic." Ichigo said sitting farther up but groaning and falling back. "But I don't think I want to move, it really hurts."

Emiko laughed. "Alright, I shall be your host for the time being. Ask me anything; by the way are you hungry or thirsty?" She grinned. He nodded.

She stood up and went into the kitchen quickly, a few moments later she came back with a sandwich and some coke. Lifting it she asked. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, thanks so much. You know you could easily kick me out." Ichigo smiled.

"I know, but I'm lonely." Emiko laughed, sitting again.

"You live by yourself?" Ichigo bit a chunk from his delicious sandwich, and then took a sip from his glass of coke.

"Yes I do, my father died when I was young and my mother died just recently."

"Oh I'm sorry." He took another sip of his coke. Emiko smiled.

"It's fine; our family had it coming a long ways away. So we knew we had to be prepared." Emiko smiled as he yawned, she stood up patting him down getting him comfy before saying.

"You need rest Ichigo." He lay back with a sigh.

"Thank you Emiko, you're very kind." He slipped into sleep; Emiko grabbed the empty plate and glass taking it into the kitchen. She quietly put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, and then went into the living room where she flopped down onto the couch, letting her tail uncurl beside her. She let out a sigh flicking her tail happily.

She must have dozed off because she awoke to the feel of someone touching her tail. She purred happily, stretching. She arched off the couch like any other cat but her stomach was in the air. A chuckle was heard as the person continued to stroke her tail, realizing her mistake Emiko flung off the couch getting away from the gentle person reluctantly. Her amber eyes looked at the orange haired man kneeling by the couch; she opened her mouth, and then closed it.

Ichigo smirked. "I don't know many people with tails but normally there are ears to go along with them." Grunting as he slid onto the couch, leaning back. "Is that the reason for the lovely toque?" Emiko turned away her tail flicking in irritation.

"I don't have to tell you anything." She could still feel the sensation of him touching her tail, she shivered.

"True enough, but a patient can be curious." Ichigo smiled at her response. "You are a mystery Emiko." Emiko turned back at him and sighed.

"We of the Kuroichi clan have always resembled cats. The Neko race is in our blood, dominant." She explained. Emiko sighed as she saw him grin.

"Interesting."

"Right." Her tail flicked.

"Can I see them?"

"What?" Emiko looked at Ichigo's innocent expression.

"Can I see your ears?" He asked patting the spot beside him.

"Well I don't like showing people my ears."

"I cross my heart, I won't do anything." Ichigo crossed his fingers in front of his chest.

"My ears are different from a normal neko, because we are called Kuroichi—meaning black one. I had always been embarrassed." She sat beside Ichigo.

"It's alright, I won't judge them." He smiled earnestly.

"Okay." Emiko grabbed her toque and pulled it off; she looked down away from his gaze. After a few minutes of silence, she looked up.

Ichigo stared at her ears his mouth slightly open. "Wow." Emiko's ears weren't small like other cats they stood up like dog ears. They drooped back as she got embarrassed, one ear was black like her tail the other one was pure white.

"Hint the toque." Emiko grumbled, lifting the toque to put it back on. Ichigo snatched it away. "Hey!"

"Don't wear it." Ichigo said keeping the toque away from her reach.

"Give me my toque, please!" She begged reaching across Ichigo. Ichigo circled his arm around her waist and blew on her ear. Emiko cried out and shuddered, both she and Ichigo froze.

Slowly a blush crawled up her face, Ichigo's face split into a grin. Her ears were sensitive. Getting off Ichigo's lap which she didn't realize she had straddled in the process to get her hat she turned and stumbled a little walking away.

"Emiko." She froze at the emotion in his voice; she turned and looked at him. He was looking at her with an emotion she wasn't quite used to. She opened her mouth when a yell came from outside, as well as banging on the door.

"Kuroichi, I know you're in there!" The banging continued, Ichigo stood up confused.

"Ichigo, go into the other room, quickly." She pulled her toque on, and lifted her shirt so she could curl her tail around her waist. She went to the door, Ichigo grabbed her wrist, and she looked up at him.

"Be careful." She nodded.

"Go." Emiko adjusted her clothing, and then opened the door.

"Emiko Kuroichi?" Two men in black suits asked.

"Um yes, how may I help you?"

"By removing your toque." The man on the left said.

"I don't like taking my toque off, I'm sorry." She took a step back so she could close the door but they continued.

"Is there a particular reason you do not want to?"

"Course not, I just don't like it."

"Are you hiding something?" They stepped forward.

"No, could you not come into my house without permission?" Emiko stepped back some more.

"Show us the ears." The guy grabbed her toque and pulled, she cried out as the guy grabbed her ears. "Holy shit, their bigger than normal neko ears and their not black, what the hell!" They stared at her ears which were bent back in embarrassment and anger.

"We've got her, come on Sean, grab her and we'll go to the boss." Emiko cried out and ran. Both men ran after her, Emiko ran through the kitchen and then remembered Ichigo. She saw his foot and ran passed as he swung his fist hitting both men. They yelled as they were flung backwards. Emiko was out of breath, Ichigo circled his arm around her waist—they both didn't seem to notice.

Ichigo glared down at the two men, Emiko clung to his side her ears drooping. "Get out." Ichigo's tone was lethal. The men clutched their bleeding noses. "Get out now." The men nodded running out of the house.

Emiko shivered and Ichigo tightened his grip around her waist, having been distressed her tail got uncurled and was now curling around Ichigo's forearm. Emiko felt Ichigo kiss her white ear and she stiffened pulling away. Ichigo grabbed her tail and kept her close. Emiko looked up at Ichigo and he brushed his lips against her forehead, she sighed. Then she pushed away stepping out of his grasp.

"Emiko… That was very brave of you." He seemed to have hesitated. Emiko turned away and grabbed her toque off the floor. She pulled it on and closed the front door.

"It's to be expected." She flicked her tail. Ichigo grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest.

"Emiko, females are allowed to show their weakness in front of males. Well at least me. My name does mean one guardian or strawberry which ever you want." He stroked her neck muscle causing her to unintentionally purr. "You're the one person I really want to protect." He whispered into her white ear, which is apparently very sensitive.

"You're just some helpless person I helped." Emiko shivered and purred at the same time. "Can you really protect me?"

"You certainly caught me at the wrong time, but yes I will be able to protect you." Ichigo cupped her face with his hand and she rubbed against it, and then caught herself. Pushing away from Ichigo, Emiko went into the kitchen and clutched the counter. Ichigo sighed walking towards her, stopping only when she held up her hand which was now on his chest.

"Ichigo…"

"Emiko come to my place, it will be a lot safer. And I'll have my stuff." He paused. "Please." To his friends that would have been quite a surprise to hear Ichigo say please but to a person he just met it probably seemed normal. But she gave him a surprised look because it was the first time she heard him say that. She clutched the front of his shirt and looked the other way, probably trying to decide what to do.

"But…"

"I bet their watching and waiting for me to leave, which I was going to tell you but they interrupted our conversation. Will you come with me, Emiko?" Ichigo placed his hand over hers which still lay on his chest. She squeezed his shirt front and nodded. Ichigo's face split into a grin.

"How long… How long will I be gone?"

"I don't know, do you have any relatives or people who try to communicate with you?" Emiko shook her head; she actually had no reason to stay here.

"I've been alone for the past 2 years, when my mother died." Ichigo's expression softened.

"Alright pack your stuff; you'll come live with me."

"I don't want to wreck anything of yours, like they'll probably come after you too now." Emiko's ears drooped the way he thought it was so adorable. But seriously, Ichigo, he mentally slapped himself. This was an important time for her and you're thinking how cute she is.

"Did I not say that I would protect you?" Ichigo reached around her and pulled her close into an embrace. He rubbed his thumbs over the back of her neck causing her to purr loudly.

"Ichi—" He pushed his thumbs into a muscle on her neck, where she let out a very long and loud moan. She buried her face in his chest clearly trying to hide her embarrassment. Ichigo chuckled.

"Come, we'll pack you and go over. Then I'll give you the most awesomest massage ever." Emiko laughed.

"Nice grammar Ichigo."

"What, I can make up my own words. Thank you." He grinned. Emiko rubbed her face against him then let go.

"Okay. I'll be right back, just sit in the living room." She turned away a little blush on her face; Ichigo laughed but did as he was told.

A few hours later, Emiko and Ichigo sat in Ichigo's living room apartment. Emiko on the floor in front of Ichigo who was sitting on the couch.

"Ichi—" Ichigo dug his hands into her shoulder blades and she moaned, his ears drooping back.

"Oh wow Emiko, you apparently really needed this." Ichigo said peering at her face over her shoulder as he rubbed her neck muscle.

"No I do—" She moaned loudly as he dug into a knot in her neck.

"Oh, I got a good one." Her ears drooped back against her head in embarrassment.

"You're teasing me Ich—Ichigo…" She stuttered. He smiled brushing his lips against her white ear.

"Yes I am Emiko, because I love teasing you." He explained before she could ask why.

"Ichigo I noticed you had a one bedroom apartment." He sighed knowing she would figure it out sooner or later. Pulling her back between his legs so that she was close he said.

"Yeah I do."

"I'll sleep on the couch." She smiled up at him. He frowned and shook his head.

"No way, you'll sleep on the bed with me." He saw her cheeks choose a bright red colour.

"But—"

"Is that okay with you Emiko?" Ichigo grinned at her. She blushed a deep red as her thoughts wavered in her mind. Most of them consist of Ichigo naked under the covers of the bed with her on top and her tail whipping behind her and Ichigo stroking her ears. The blush darkened so much that Ichigo started to get concerned.

"Uh… Alright, as long as your okay with it." Ichigo smiled at her and brushed a hand over her blushing cheeks.

"What are you thinking you naughty kitten?" He grinned as her blush came back.

"I don't know why, normally this doesn't happen. Oh! Oh man…" The blush stayed on her face as her thoughts came around. She suddenly remembered it was her birthday today. And when a neko became 21 they went into heat for the first time.

"What's the matter Emiko?" She opened her mouth to tell him, and then closed it. Clearly too embarrassed to say anything Emiko just stared at Ichigo. Ichigo arched his brow in question, something was going on in her head, but she couldn't say the words. "Emiko?"

"Well I turned 21 today." Ichigo nodded still not completely comprehending.

"Yeah?"

"And when a neko turns 21, they go into heat." Ichigo opened his mouth and the only thing that came out was.

"Oh…"

"A neko has to pick a mate before they turn 21 so that it doesn't interrupt a different neko's choice. And I didn't pick a mate because I couldn't find one." She looked down slightly ashamed. Ichigo placed his hand on her chin and smiled at her.

"Would you mind if I were your mate, Emiko?"

"See that's why I'm not quite sure, but ever since I saw you I thought of doing this type of stuff with you…" Ichigo surprisingly laughed.

"I think your body and mind choose me as a mate before you did. Will I be your first time?"

"I only did it once, but that was when I was 17."

"4 years, I'll be gentle. This isn't bad your only 3 years younger than me except I'm turning 25 next month." She was clearly surprised.

"I thought I was older than you, you totally look about 18." Ichigo laughed.

"You just ruined my male pride." He brushed her cheek and then stood up. "I'm kind of glad I cleaned my bedroom before I left that morning." Emiko sat back and stared up at Ichigo.

"Oh." Ichigo laughed and scooped her up into his arms heading for the bedroom down the hallway.

Gently placing her on the king sized bed, he lowered himself on top of her gently kissing the corner of her mouth, asking permission. Emiko's ears twitched in excitement and she licked his lips. Ichigo chuckled and slid his tongue into her mouth exploring ever curve in it, her tongue shyly touched his causing heat to flow all over their bodies. Slanting his head so that he could deepen the kiss he began running his hands down her body. Running his hands over her breasts she let out a moan, he moved his mouth over her neck and nipped the skin there. She pulled at her own shirt, frustrated at the fabric for being in the way.

"Please, please." She begged and Ichigo chuckled, slipping his hands under her shirt he pulled it up over her head and tossed it onto the floor next to the bed. Fumbling with the back of her bra he finally got the clasps undone and tossed it onto the floor with her shirt. She was letting out mewling noises and arching her back, which Ichigo found quite erotic. He lowered his head and bit her breast causing her to cry out; she let out a whimper pulling at his shirt. Getting the idea he sat back and pulled his shirt off his head tossing it with hers on the floor. Emiko ran her hands up and down his muscled chest and her eyes darkened in pleasure. As Ichigo lowered himself back on top of her, she sighed in pleasure as his mouth found hers again. Her hand lowered and swooped down passed the waistband of his jeans where she gripped his aroused member. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he moaned her name.

"Emiko…" He involuntarily bucked his hips as she ran her thumb over the slit of his member, she moaned when his attention returned to her breasts. He stroked one, nipped at it, until it was a rosy pink, and peaked. Then he turned his attention to the other one where he repeated the actions. She buried her unoccupied hand in his orange locks and mewled. Once he was satisfied with her breast he began trailing down her stomach past her navel which had a sexy piercing, causing him to be surprisingly more aroused. Playing with the piercing for a little he listened to the sounds she made and then moved on. With one hand in his hair and the other trying to stay in his pants as he went farther down her body she let out a frustrated growl which caused Ichigo to stop and look up at her.

"Off…" She said the short command, her voice barely recognizable. Ichigo said nothing as he climbed off her; they both grabbed their jeans and pulled them off. Emiko had to raise her hips to get hers off; Ichigo helped her as he had already pulled his off leaving him in his white boxers with strawberries on them. She let out a little laugh as she dropped her head back against the orange pillow which reminded her of Ichigo's hair. "From now on I'll call you strawberry." She grinned when he scowled but then he noticed how wet she was under her underwear and he grinned.

Her eyes widened as he bent between her thighs and bit the inside of her thigh, she cried out. Lifting her head she stared down at him, he was grinning at her from between her legs that certainly aroused her some more. He pulled at the string of her underwear and she stuttered. "WH—what are you… going to do…" She clutched his hair when he looked away from her face to her very core and grinned. "Ichi—" He pulled harder and the underwear snapped at the force. Emiko's eyes widened and she tried to sit up. "That's dirty Ichigo, You won't lik—" She let out a strangled moan out as he licked her.

"Just let me do this Emiko, You'll love everything I do I promise." He continued to lick her, her hips were thrusting up for more. Once she was clean, he stuck his tongue fully inside her causing her to cry out and climax, causing her muscles to tighten. When she came down from her peak she collapsed on the bed sighing. Ichigo chuckled. "We're not done yet sweetheart." He stuck one finger inside her and she instantly got wet, as he stuck a second one in she let out a moan. He spread them and she reached down to run her hands through his hair, as he began to work a third finger in with the rest she began to stiffen. As he worked all three fingers in and out she spread her legs farther apart and began to relax. "That's right sweet, you just have to relax." When she was good and wet he took his fingers out and chuckled when she whimpered at the loss.

Tossing off his boxers he leaned over her and gave her a passionate kiss, she stuck her hands in his hair deepening the kiss. Ichigo gently slid into her, listening for her reaction. She tensed up but very quickly began to relax. As he thrust in and out slowly he waited for her to adjust. When she circled her legs around his waist and tugged him closer to her did he withdraw completely and then thrust in fully to the hilt. She screamed as he hit her sensitive spot causing all the muscles in her body to tense he did so again, and she moaned. Pulling from their kiss Ichigo lay his head in the crook of her neck while she began to nip at his shoulder, licking it after a hard bite as an apology. Her tail came up touched his side causing him to look quickly then he smiled at her as her ears twitched. He'd forgotten she was a neko in heat, and he was the only choice she had at a mate. Sensing his thoughts she said slowly.

"I—I would… have chosen you any… way…" Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he thrust hard into her. His pace suddenly quickened and deepened and she screamed as she came, her walls tightening around him causing him to groan and follow shortly. He collapsed on her and then rolled off pulling her into his side. Her ears were perked up happily and her tail curled around the forearm that circled her waist holding her against him, she was purring when a thought came to mind. "Ichigo?"

"Mmm?" He sounded like he was ready to fall asleep.

"Can I stay here….forever?" Her purring stopped shortly as she waited for his reply. Ichigo placed his arm behind his own head and sighed.

"Do you want too? Do you want to stay with me forever?" He asked. Emiko nodded and kissed his neck.

"Yes please, I feel as though I belong here." His grip tightened on her waist and he kissed her white ear.

"Good, because I didn't plan on letting you go. I will always protect you." He laughed when she purred loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ochibi-chan:<strong> Hey, can you guys tell me if you liked it? I have another part, but I'm not sure this is any good. So I'll post it if you guys enjoyed it.

**Ichigo:** Oooo, a neko, I'm looovin this.

**Emiko:** *hits ichi on the back of the head *

**Ichigo:** Ow!

**Ochibi-chan:** Okay guys split it up.

_Review please!_


End file.
